Winning Love by Daylight
by BrandiDoo
Summary: A retake on the first season of Sailor moon where the Generals will live and a slow burn romance for Usagi and Mamoru. The timeline is slightly altered for the story. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the lovable character that come from it. Image by Angel Instagram handle: life.equals42
1. Chapter 1:Scout Meeting, Chocolate Cake

Hi! My name is Usagi Tsukino and I'm 17-year-old high school student at Juuban Municipal High. My hobbies include playing video games, reading manga, and hanging out with my amazing friends, other than the baka Mamoru Chiba, at the Game Center Crown; which has the best food and delicious milkshakes. Ami Mizuno is a shy genus and loves making us all study. She is one of the sweetest girls I know and is always level-headed. Rei Hino is a shrine maiden and super sophisticated. She always acts like I get on her nerves, but I think she secretly loves my antics. Makoto Kino is like a big sister. She loves cooking and taking care of all of us. She's also super strong and tall. And finally, Minako Aino, she's kind of like my twin sister. She is bubbly and fun. OH! And we are all sailor guardians. We've been charged with the duty to find and protect the Moon Princess and battle Youma's from the dark kingdom, all while trying to pass school and appear like normal teenage girls. How hard can it be….

Chapter 1: Scout Meeting, Chocolate Cake and the baka

"Geez Usagi! Can you stop stuffing your face long enough to pay attention?" Rei hissed.

"But it's delicious! Thank you, Makoto, you bake the best chocolate cakes!" I sputtered, sending crumbs everywhere. "Besides we've already went over everything twice now. I know I need to practice but its kind of hard to do at home."

"What if we all start training sessions here at the shrine? That way we can all benefit." Ami asked. I don't understand how she can keep up with a conversation and reading a giant textbook on microbiology at the same time.

"I guess that would be okay. My Grandpa likes going out on Friday nights with hos geezer friends, so we won't be bothered. And if it helps bunhead, I'm all for it." Rei laughed.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT REI!" I whined. She started gathering up the plates and ignored me as usual. Another night dedicated to scout business. Saturdays we all gathered at the arcade to study and flirt with Motoki, one of the handsomest men in Tokyo. We also had these meetings every day after school to talk about how we can do better in battles. Lately more Youma's have been appearing night and day. Its starting to take a toll on me already. The amount of energy I used to deliver the final blow leaves me weak and drained most of the next day.

Luna bumped her head to mine. "It will work out Usagi. I can tell how much you've been trying to improve on your own, but it hasn't been enough. You could have been severely wounded last night, and we need to fix that."

"Oh, Okay. I guess it sounds good to me. It would sound even better if we invited Tuxedo Mask to help us too." I grinned.

"We still don't fully trust him yet…." Luna went on with the same lecture she'd been giving for month. It's gotten easy to tune her out and day dream about the masked hero. By the time I finished my third piece of cake Rei had cleaned up the last of our mess. Makoto pulled a tin out of her bag and handed it to me.

"I made you some finger sandwiches, so you don't get sick with all the sugar you put down." She laughed and hugged me bye. "See you girls tomorrow at my place! I'm making tea and dinner for after the studying."

After we all said goodbye I headed for my favorite place. The Crown Arcade was a stop I always made before heading home. Plus, I still didn't want mom to see my last test. I got a 79% on my math test. It's the best grade I've gotten in a while but still not great according to my mother. I ran into the Crown and greeted Motoki before making my way to a booth. Finally, I could get some alone time with the new manga I took from Rei.

I didn't even notice when Mamoru (Baka) slide into my booth. "So whatcha reading bun head? Probably not anything educational." His words made me jump and almost choke on my sandwich. He reached over and snagged the last one. Oh, I'm so going to kill him.

"None of your business Jerk. Don't you ever have anything better to do than pester me and steal my food. Makoto made those for me!" I yelled. He gave me a devilish smile that caused my heart to flutter. Hmm, maybe I did eat too much cake.

"I can get you a burger if you're still hungry. Ha-ha What am I saying? You are always hungry. It amazes me you aren't the size of a planet." He laughed. "Yet, you're still gorgeous even with eating so much." He added quietly. Huh? Did he just say that? Yep, way too much sugar today. I'm starting to hear things.

"And it amazes me that you have any friends. Especially Motoki. You are so cruel and annoying." And very sexy but I'll die before I ever tell him that. No need to give him an even bigger head. Yet the deep blush on my face may have given me away.

"Aw, come on Odango. You know you're only interesting when you're angry."

"I'm always angry when I'm speaking to you. It's your fault! But I guess you're just obsessed with annoying me, right? Since I'm so interesting." Ha! Score one for me.

"If thinking that makes you happy, go with it." Mamoru smiled. What the hell is wrong with him today? It's almost like he' trying to be nice. Which is infuriating because coming up with mean retorts is getting hard. "So, you want that burger?" He asked seriously

"Nope. You've ruined my appetite for the day, thanks." Damn now I really want a burger. Stupid Baka. I picked up my book getting ready to leave.

"Don't worry Odango. It should come back in about 20 minutes." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and quickly made my way to the door only to be stop by him. "Motoki told me you were having trouble in Biology, which isn't really surprising, but I got top grade in the AP class. If you need a tutor or something…. well I could always help…if you'd like." He said. I waited for the joke. Nothing. Not even his usual mocking smirk. What is going on?

"What is going on? Why are you being nice? Where's the punchline?" I stuttered.

"I'm not always an asshole, you know." He said with a dejected look. With that he made his way up to the counter to talk to Motoki. Did he honestly look sad? I'm completely floored now. I think I put my foot in my mouth this time….I have to admit it was kind of sweet for him to offer. Mamoru and sweet didn't sound right but I've noticed small things here and there about him. He really isn't always an asshole. Last week he even took up for me when Rei was putting me down. Though he said its because he's the only one aloud to annoy me. Warmth swelled in my chest as I made my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the lovable character that come from it.

*Mamoru's POV* (Around 2 hours later)

"Well Motoki, I tried. Told you she hates me." I said looking down into my coffee.

"You know that's bullshit man. She loves everyone. Besides why are you trying to get on her good side. I thought you enjoyed picking on her." Motoki threw his hands up. "Not bashing or anything. I'd love to see my two best friends get along. But if this is some trick to hurt her, I will kick your ass myself." He said smiling.

"Toki, I just know I went too far last week when I made her cry. I never meant to hurt her. I just want to make it up to her. Nothing else is going on. What could I possible want with bunhead?" I lied

"Well, she is pretty cute, and I see how you light up when she's around. You never flirt with the girls at school. They all bore you yet Usagi doesn't. Does she?" Motoki said with a knowing look in his eye.

"Drop it Toki. You're being ridiculous." I grabbed my head fighting against the pain. "Talks over. Time to go. Youma's are attacking."

Ever since I've realized I'm Tuxedo Mask I always feel the pull to transform and rush to aid Sailor Moon. I feel this immense pressure come over me when I feel the need to transform but It's getting less every time. Easier even. I can feel exactly where she is.

"Use the back room to change and no one will see you if you go out that way." Motoki grabbed my arm. "Be careful. I mean it." I nodded in promise.

Sailor Moon needs me after all. At least she seems to enjoy my company, then again, I've never called her names, teased her, or made her cry. If only Usagi could see me like Sailor Moon does.

I jumped over rooftops making my way to the local park. I could sense Sailor Moon feelings now. She was scared and hurt. I picked up my pace and jumped from the tree just in time to deflect the attack aimed at her.

Where the hell where the other girls? They always fought with her now. I picked her up and dodged another attack. No time for my usual speech, this thing was out to kill.

"Sailor Moon hurry and use your tiara. I'll distract it!" I shouted as I ran toward the Youma. Its canine fangs were dripping with a crimson liquid. This one looked more like an animalistic monster then any I've seen before. Pieces of its gray flesh were peeling off and it was emitting a foul smell. The smell was as foreboding as the black aura surrounding it. I pulled my sword and began attacking at its side.

My attacks were going right through it and seemed to have no effect. A blinding light suddenly ripped through it and all that was left was a black pile of ash and bits of sinew. I turned to see Sailor Moon grab her tiara as it swung back to her. She hunched over and held her stomach.

"Sailor Moon! Are you alright? Let me see." I gently laid her back on the ground and checked her wound. She had a large gash down her left side and it was bleeding profusely. I started to wrap her in my cape, but she put her hand up.

"I'll be fine. Believe me I've had worse. I just need to get in touch with the scouts. Jadeite was here. He blocked my communicator." As she stood up and winced in pain. "He's planning to pick us off one by one because we're causing him too much trouble. It's why I need to start training more. I need to be able to protect my friends." She said with heartfelt determination.

I watched as she pulled out something that resembled a watch and spoke into it.

"They will be here soon. Thank you for saving me Tuxedo Mask. How do you always when I'm in trouble?" She asked starry eyed.

"I fell a pull to you. It's almost like something has linked us. I figured all of you felt the same pull." I said thinking over her question. She so dainty but also could rip into monsters without breaking a sweat. Who was this girl?

Before I could ask anything further the other guardians burst through the trees. Each of them appeared worried and frantic. I debated on whether to make my usual disappearance but my worry over her wound kept me rooted.

"GUYS! You're okay. I've been so worried." Sailor Moon started.

"Sailor Moon has been injured. Her left side is bleeding quite a bit and she may need stitching. I can help if none of you are familiar with the procedure." I stated cutting her off. I've seen her hide her wounds before as to not worry the other guardians.

Sailor Mercury began inspecting the wound. "I think I've got it. I'll take care of her. It isn't deep, so a bandage should do for tonight. We have faster than normal healing, so everything should be fine" Mercury stated as she analyzed it.

"It appears the Dark Kingdom wants to separate and eliminate each of you. As a friendly word of advice, I say its best if you stick together. Good night Sailor guardians. Take care. I'll help as much as I am able." With my parting words I moved into the shadows and took off.

I dropped my disguise as soon as I as I was solely alone. I began my long walk home. My feet walked the path without much thought. Instead I was focusing on how to make myself the most useful to the Guardians. Did I really want that though? I was already wearing out and spread thin with Youma's and my life. All the Guardians seemed to posses natural fighting talent except Sailor Moon. It wasn't like she was horrible, she just didn't have that finesse that the others seemed to have. Maybe I should just monitor her closely.

_*CRASH* _I fell back, barely breaking my fall with my hands. A very loud screech sounded in the quite night. I looked up into the large cerulean eyes of none other than Usagi.

"Usagi? What are you doing out so late? Isn't it passed your bedtime?" I asked getting to my feet. I offered my scraped hand to help her up. My eye flicked to her skirt that had crumpled to where her trim thighs were showing. Her cheeks turned scarlet, as did my own, when she noticed me looking. She quickly righted her skirt.

"REALLY?! You walked into me this time jerk. And for your information I'm 17. I don't have a bedtime anymore." She said ignoring my hand and holding her sides as she stood up. I noticed her wince. Odd. Was she hurt? Either way I wasn't going to leave her alone in the middle of the night.

"Well, I'll walk you home. And before you tell me where to stick it, I'm not taking no for an answer. So, are you heading home or somewhere else?" I asked. The sudden unwanted thought that she was out meeting some boy popped into my head and an odd feeling swelled up. Jealously? Where the hell did that come from?

"Fine. I'm walking home but….my parents kinda don't know that I left. I needed to help a friend, so I'll have to go around back and sneak back in when we get there." She admitted sheepishly.

"It's dangerous to be out this late bunhead. You should have asked someone to walk with you. Or at the very least wait until morning." I lectured. "You can always call me if its serious. That way you don't get into any trouble."

For a moment she looked surprised then nodded her head.

"Thank you, Mamoru, that's very kind of you. I guess I just act without thinking sometimes." She said as we began walking to her home. I had a feeling she was holding something back but decided not to push. It isn't my place to pry.

"You're welcome Usagi."

"OH, wow the world must be ending soon. You finally said my name." She said laughing, "So why are you out so late?"

"Sometimes I go for walks when I have trouble sleeping. It helps clear my head." It was somewhat of a lie. Sometimes I do actually jog if it's been a long day.

"If I have the chance to sleep, I'm taking it." She chuckled. "I feel like I never get enough sleep. And, before you even start, I am not lazy."

"Wasn't going to say anything meatball head." I smiled down at her as we turn down a rather nice-looking street. She pointed out her house located in the middle. It looked like a comfortable family home. One of the things I missed out on. Probably filled with happy memories of playing, home cooked meals, holidays, and all the things I'll never experience.

Once we outside she slipped through the back gate and I mindlessly followed her.

"Do you need help sneaking in or should I take off before your father catches me out here." I asked, somewhat worried. I'd heard stories of how her father handled the guys that attempted to date Usagi. I really didn't want to see his gun tonight.

"I'll just climb my tree back up. I'm on the second floor." She said pointing to window. "Do you want to help me grab unto that branch though?"

"Sure" I replied. I grabbed her around her waist and started to lift her up. She started wiggling and I almost dropped her. "Be still!"

"Let me go. You're hurting me." She whined. "I almost forgot. I got hurt earlier when I climbed down." Blood was beginning to show through her shirt. On her left side. Could she be? No. There's no way little bunhead could be Sailor Moon. I almost laughed at myself but caught her look.

"I'll just go in through the back door and be very quiet. I'll be fine from here if you'd like to take off." She said motioning me back to the gate.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked trying to get a better look at her side. She turned slightly and smiled. The same smile she always gave everyone but me. She quickly threw her arms around me and hugged tightly.

"Yeah. I should be fine. Thank you again for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow at the Crown." She hurried over to her door, unlocked it and silently slipped inside. I knew I should be leaving but the surprise of her hug kept me rooted. Maybe she didn't hate me as much as I thought.

I made my own way home with thoughts of Usagi running through my head. Sometimes I don't know whether I want to run away from her and all her happiness or completely lose myself in her beautiful eyes. She was everything I wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bombed Test, Dinner at the Crown**

***Usagi's POV***

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to skip the meeting today. I'm still not feeling 100%." I spoke quietly into my communicator.

"That's understandable Usagi. You should probably get some more rest after last night's attack. We will fill you in on everything tomorrow" Ami said lovingly.

"Oh please, Usagi always needs rest. Didn't you nap enough at school?" Rei added.

"I'm not fighting with you today Rei. I really don't feel up to it. I'll see you girls tomorrow." I said, sighing, shutting the communicator off. I turned around and bumped into a hard chest.

"Were you just talking to yourself bunhead?" Mamoru inquired, making me jump.

"So, what if I was?" I replied pushing my way around and into the Crown.

The delicious smell of food had me making my way straight to the counter. Toki was ringing up a customer, so I waved and pointed to a booth to let him know that I'd wait. I moved over to my favorite booth; the one with a full view of the arcade and the outside world. I plopped down forgetting my sore side. Thankfully, the cut was already healing but was so darn itchy. I thought about my English test and sighed. Mom was going to have a cow when I showed it to her, but I couldn't help but feel a bit proud of myself. I did get a higher score then last test. I tried to study in between sleeping, school, fights and family time. Maybe a tutor other than Ami would be better for me. She barely made sense when she explained the complicated bits of English. It wasn't her fault, she was just so smart. I've always been envious of Ami and very proud of her. I'm proud of all my friends to be honest. They all have strengths that I could never possess. Even Rei. She really did have a kind heart and she always seemed so put together.

I looked up as Motoki and Mamoru walked over. Mamoru looked almost guilty about something.

"So, what can I get for my favorite customer?" Toki asked beaming me a beautiful smile.

"Um, a double cheeseburger with all the works, loaded fries, and a chocolate shake….oh and do you have any of those deep fried cheese things? I requested.

"Yep. I can get ya that. So, are you scared to go home again?" Toki inquired.

"Why would she be afraid to go home?" Mamoru looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"My moms going be mad when she sees my English test, so I might as well eat here. She'll just send me to my room after she gets a look at it. "I explained.

"Oh, well why don't I look it over while you eat. Maybe I can see what's tripping you up?" Mamoru offered.

"I guess. Just don't ruin my appetite." I laughed

"Like anyone could ruin that." Mamoru conveyed in English.

"What?" I asked confused. "Are you making fun of me?" Mamoru just smirked and went back to reviewing my test and making makes on it. I studied him as he focused on my paper. A bit of his raven hair had fallen and hung in his eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and gently brushed my fingers through it fixing it. His head jerked up making me jump.

"Sorry, I was just fixing it." I said shyly.

"Thanks." he blushed.

What is wrong with me? Every time I get around him I act and feel so stupid. My eyes wondered over his chest. He was wearing a form fitting black t-shirt that hugged his muscles. He had arms that I wanted wrapped around me. His lips were full, and he already had stubble showing. I wonder what it would feel like to have his lips touch mine. Would it be as gentle and caring as Tuxedo Mask or would be rough and passionate like you see on tv? I started feeling a surge of electricity between us and butterflies in my stomach.

"Earth to Usagi?" Motoki chimed waving his hand in my face. "I brought you your food."

"Sorry." I apologized blushing. I start helping him put the plates on the table and turn my attention fully to him. "So, how are you and Reika doing?" I asked trying to get my head out of the clouds.

"We're doing great. She gets to come home in like two weeks and we are spending every second we can together. I haven't seen her in 3 months, but it feels like forever." Motoki sighed.

"That's awesome. Be sure to tell her hi for me." I smiled. "I wish I had a love like you two. It's so romantic."

"Or nauseating." Mamoru added.

"Oh Mamoru, you just wait until you fall in love. You'll be worse than me." Motoki laughed.

"We'll see." He said staring intently at me. We didn't even notice Motoki walk away. I became lost his eyes. He quickly looked away breaking eye contact and I felt a small chill all over. I could swear I saw a sadness and longing in his look as he was going on over one of the test questions.

"So, this question is asking the meaning for "yearning"." He explained. "It basically means the same as desire or thirst for something you don't have. Like your milkshake." He snatched it and put his lips to the straw.

"Oh you evil chocolate stealing….BAKA!" I yelled.

"Hey, at least you get the meaning now. You know it could be fun tutoring and torturing you." He grinned.

A rapid beeping pulled me out of my thoughts. I ruffled through my bag looking for my phone. A picture of my mom waving greeted me.

"Hi mom." I groaned glaring at Mamoru.

"Hello honey. I was just wondering where you were and how your test went." She replied cheerfully.

"Oh well about the test. I got a slightly higher score than last time BUT I'm at the Crown right now with my new tutor." I sheepishly lied while looking at Mamoru hoping he would agree.

"TUTOR! Well you should invite them over for dinner tonight. It's the least I can do for someone helping my little girl." She gushed.

"Let me ask. Hang on." I said flatly covering the phone and looking at Mamoru. "My mom would like you to come over for dinner as a thank you for helping me."

"Sure. When?"

"Tonight." I replied.

"Yeah that sounds fine." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Mom, he would love to. We'll be over in time for dinner."

"HE? Is he handsome? You know you won't learn anything if you're busy drooling over him. Or maybe that will keep your attention. Good thinking Usagi!" Mom Said franticly. I blushed 3 whole shade brighter staring at Mamoru hoping he couldn't hear the chanting of my brother screaming USAGI'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!

"MOM! I have to go." I implored getting embarrassed.

"Goodbye honey and be careful. Oh, are you wearing a sweater?" Mom asked.

"Bye mom." I said hanging up.

"It's alright if you don't want to come Mamoru. My mom just wants to thank you for tutoring me. If you even decide to go through with it. My parents are super embarrassing and over-bearing." I tried to explain.

"No, its fine. I'd enjoy getting a home cooked meal and meeting the poor people that have to live with you." He joked. "So, how are you going to eat dinner after eating all this?

"I'll be fine. Mom probably won't notice if I don't eat much." I replied.

"Yeah, right." Mamoru laughed.

We continued to work in almost comfortable silence as time ticked by. Mamoru continued writing translations and explanations for me while I ate the rest of my food. He would occasionally ask me questions and write more in a notebook.

It was getting close to the time to leave and I started packing everything up.

"My house is kinda a long way to walk so we should get going now." I said looking up at him.

"That's okay. We can take my car. I always park outback." He replied.

"YOU HAVE A CAR!?" I screeched.

"Yeah. My parents left me enough to live comfortably and it helps a lot with school and getting around to different medical conventions. Let's get going"

We walked around back to a beautiful rose red car. He opened the passenger door surprising me. I carefully folded my skirt under me and slid into his car. He shut my door and headed to the drivers sit.

"All buckled up?" He asked

"Yep" I replied.

He started the car and pulled out. I gave him directions to my house as he drove. I couldn't help myself from occasionally looking at him and admiring the way he drove in the traffic. I don't think I'll ever be able to drive as well as him. Driving still scared me and other drivers here tend to be reckless and drive fast.

We made it to my house in record time and Mamoru again opened my door for me. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was a gentleman. He stayed a couple steps behind me as we walked to the door. I wonder if he's heard of my dads' antics with his shotgun. He shouldn't worry though, it's not like I was interested in him, right?

I opened the door and yelled out to my mom.

"We're here!" I called.

My mother came rushing into the hall. "Oh hello. I'm Ikuko Tsukino, Usagi's mother. How do you feel about Yakisoba? I thought I'd try something new tonight."

"That sounds delicious. I'm Mamoru Chiba. Usagi's…friend. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

"Oh, you are just so polite. I'm so glad Usagi has found a tutor. She really needs it. Your girlfriend won't mind, will she?" My mother hinted. I could kill her.

"Like Mamoru could ever get a girlfriend." I snickered.

*After Dinner*

"So, Mamoru, what are your intentions with my little girl" My dad grilled.

"Eww dad." I grimaced.

"My only intentions are for her to get decent grades from now on." Mamoru interjected. He had been talking to my family so smoothly since he got her and was winning them over. He really was polite when he wanted to be. Which seemed to be anytime that I wasn't involved. My dad had been giving him question after question from anything from home life to grades. They actually swooned when he said he was studying to be a doctor.

"Do you like video games" Shingo asked. "I'm allowed to play for a bit after dinner. You could join me. I know how boring Usagi is."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Mamoru accepted. I was fuming. How could they all sit here and act like he was some kind of god? And putting down my grades with him.

With dinner finished up, Mamoru was in the Livingroom with my brother and dad while I helped my mom get everything cleaned up.

"He's very handsome Usagi. And studying to be a doctor. You've picked a really good guy." My mom gushed.

"He's not my boyfriend mom." I blushed.

"Not yet." She whispered.

"I heard that." I growled back.

After helping my mom I went to the Livingroom to watch them play Shingo's new video game. Of course they wouldn't let me have a turn. My dad continued to ask Mamoru a thousand questions. I never expected to learn so much about the baka in one night but here I was. Trapped.

"It's getting late. I need to study." I yawned. Everyone busted out laughing. Jerks.

"She's right. I need to get up early in the morning for a lecture." Mamoru politely said standing up.

"I'll walk him to the door." I exclaimed. I grabbed Mamoru arm lead him to the front door.

"I'll see you later" I said dismissing him.

"How about we meet up tomorrow and go over a study plan?" Mamoru asked.

"I…." I tried to come up with an excuse to get me out of it but I oddly wanted to spend more time with him. "Sure. We can meet at the Crown around 5ish?"

"Sounds good to me bunhead. Just bring all your recent school work. " He laughed walking away.

"I said STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Jadeite's Final Attack***

*Usagi's POV*

I laid back on my bed completely worn out. It'd had been two weeks since Mamoru started tutoring me and combined with scout training, I felt like I was dying every night. Training made my muscles hurt and Mamoru made my brain hurt. One thing I can say for certain is that he makes things easy to understand. Even math. Plus, he was nice to look at and I wouldn't dear say it out loud but sometimes even nice to talk to.

"I'm glad Mamoru is tutoring you. It should prove to lessen the consist bickering you two do." Luna said standing over my latest test.

"You'd think that, but he still picks on me Luna. Plus, it's kinda fun to banter with him." I countered. I stretched across my bed grabbing my manga and began to read.

"Maybe if you put forth an effort to be nice to him, he would be nice to you. It is the golden rule you know?" Luna said in her best mom voice.

"Shut it Luna, I'm trying to read."

"Fine. Do what you want. Learn nothing." She sighed

-Beep-beep-beep-

I quickly pulled my communicator out of my pocket and flipped it open. Ami's worried face appeared in the little window.

"What's up Ami?" I asked

"A dark energy is amassing at the shrine. I'm on my way but I can't get a hold of Rei. Please hurry Usagi" Ami said snapping off the connection. I sighed.

"MOON PRISM POWER. MAKE UP!" I yelled. Warmth surged through me as the red ribbons laced around my now naked body. My body flowed with the transformation and glowed with a bright light from within me. At the end of the transformation my limbs started tingling with the power from the moon. This part always felt good even when I was worn out. Almost like a shot of adrenaline coursing through me. With my transformation complete I floated back down to my floor.

I quietly leapt through my window, my muscles feeling like lead. I run as fast as I can to the shrine. The burning in my legs pushing me to run faster. I could see the Shrine in the distance. I pushed harder until I started up the steps. These steps are always horrible to get up. I jumped 10 at a time hearing my scarlet boots echo off the pavement like a war drum and began to hear my friends screaming. A deafening growl almost stopped me in my tracks as I rushed to Sailor Jupiter's side. I finally got a good look at the Youma we were facing a jolt of fear ran through me. It had sickly yellow eyes, a crimson demonic face with razor like teeth, and even sharper claws. Jadeite was floating behind the Youma laughing menacingly as he watched the chaos he caused.

"It's Rei's grandpa. We can't hurt him. He's possessed by a rainbow crystal." Jupiter yelled.

"Got it!" I huffed. I moved to the side to get a good line of sight on him as he lashed out at Mars again. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up leaving her feet dangling in the air.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" I managed to yell before something that seemed like a truck with brown hair slammed into me knocking me back. I heard Mars gagged screams as I scrambled to get back up. My blast had missed the mark. Jupiter had pushed me back before a deadly attack from Jadeite hit me. A loud thud turned my attention to a crumpled body on the ground. I guess my attack didn't completely miss after all. Fortunately for me, I hit Jadeite. No time to check on him I turned back to the Youma. Mercury and Venus had managed to pull the Youma of Mars and she was able to now conjure one of her fireballs. The attack singed the Youma's arm. I tried to form another attack, but all my energy was used up. I couldn't heal him. I needed more time to replenish my energy. He took off running towards the forest surrounding the Shine. We all ran after him but quickly lost him in the dense forest. We regrouped in a small clearing to get out bearings.

"DAMMIT!" Mars hoarsely screamed. "We have to find him. Thanks a lot Sailor Moon. You didn't save him!"

I slumped down to the forest floor as everything caught up to me. "I'm so sorry. I have no energy left Mars, but I promise you I will save him"

"It was my fault kind of. I pushed Usagi back without warning. Jadeite almost took her head off with an energy blast. I'm sorry too Mars." Jupiter added

"It will all be alright. We can track him down with my computer and we will change him back. Everyone needs to calm down and stay focused" Mercury said reassuringly.

"Yeah, we will fix this, and he'll be back to normal in no time. But I think we have a problem guys." Venus said.

"I hit Jadeite instead. He's passed out back at the shrine. What would my attack do to a general?" I asked. We started back towards the Shrine. Rei leading the way. She wouldn't look at any of us as we walked. Ami laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and kept pushing forward. We stopped in a circle around Jadeite. Rei kicked him hard in the ribs making him wince and cough.

"Get up asshole. Start talking" Rei said as she grabbed him up and made him stand. His short blonde hair was saturated with sweat and his grey eyes were glistening in the moonlight, almost as if tears were getting ready to form.

"Easy Mars. We don't want to knock him back out." Jupiter interjected.

"I don't understand. I don't know what happened." He started sobbing. "The darkness is gone. I'm free." He fell to his knees at Rei's feet. He started swaying and fell forward immediately losing consciousness.

"What should we do now? We can't just leave him here." Mercury said.

"What if it's a trick?" Venus added.

"We are going to tie him up in one of the guest rooms and interrogate him tomorrow. I'll watch over him tonight. Sailor Moon needs to rest before we go after grandpa." Mars said deflated.

I let my transformation fade as I made my way to one of Rei's guest rooms. Might as well stay here for the night as long as she didn't kick me out. I failed her and the rest of the group again.

"Rei, do you want me to stay here tonight so we can search as soon as dawn breaks?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Rei, we'll all stay tonight and help you. We'll take turns watching Jadeite, so you can rest." Minako suggested.

"I guess that sounds fine to me." Rei said begrudgingly looking defeated. She went to grab some bedrolls and blankets for everyone. We all helped getting the room ready. Jadeite was securely tied up to Rei's bed. Rei demanded first watch and no one wanted to argue with her. I wouldn't be taking a watch because Ami said I needed all the rest I could get. The rest of us nestled in and quickly fell asleep.

Dawn approached sooner than I could have imagined. I mostly spent the night tossing and turning feeling horrible about the night's events. I woke up to the others discussing Jadeite. He had apparently woken up last night when Makoto took over guard duty for Rei and begged to help with the search. He pleaded for our forgiveness. We discussed it further as soon as everyone was awake. The others had all agreed it would be okay to let him go if his hands were bound. He promised to tell us everything he knew about the dark kingdom and the other generals. He also implored that we try to save them too. We still didn't completely trust that he was no longer the evil enemy that we've known.

We all transformed and made our way back to the forest. We started the search where we had last saw him last night.

"You ready girls?" I asked. "Remember to stay clear of his claws."

They replied with sharp nods.

"Also, I needn't to remind everyone to stay quiet, so we don't spook him or tip him off." Ami added

We started down a trail and soon found heavy footprints that started leading us in the right direction. We noticed bits of animal carcasses along the way. And blood. Lots of blood. With each step I started feeling sicker and light headed. Rei looked disgusted. There was a lingering smell of death and decay that hung in the air as we came to an opening to a small cave. We heard a rustling movement inside. Mercury pulled her computer out and start scanning the area. She nodded letting us know it was indeed Rei's grandfather. She put a finger to her lips telling us to tread quietly. We looked at Mars giving her a signal to attack.

"FIRE SOUL!" Mars screamed pointing into the cave trying to coax him to come out.

The Youma lumbered out of the cave with its knuckles dragging on the ground. It had darker spots around its mouth that I could only guess was dried blood making the creature look even more ghastly. It turned its eyes to Mars and lunged. Jadeite quickly stepped in front of Mar's and stood protectively. The Youma tackled him and sent him flying into a near by tree. Before the Youma attacked again Mercury leapt into action.

"MERCURY AQUA MIST!" Mercury yelled creating a thick fog around the area. Here was my chance.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" I screamed. This time my attack hit him square in the chest and blasted him back into the cave with a cloud of dust.

We stood around the cave opening waiting with bated breaths. There in the dissipating fog was a small silhouette. Rei's grandfather stumbled out and fell to the ground, passing out. Rei rushed forward and fell to her grandfather's side.

"I can carry him back to the shrine for you if you untie me." Jadeite suggested.

"He did jump in front of you Rei. Maybe we should extend some trust." Ami suggested

"Okay, but we're watching you." Rei warned.

We made it back to the shrine in record time with Jadeite helping us. I had stumbled down a small decline about half way back. Jadeite had stopped and looked like he wanted to help me but realized he still had Rei's grandfather on his back. He instead gave me a look of concern and asked if I was okay. Maybe he really was changed.

"We need to call Luna and let her know what's up." Makoto said looking pointedly at Jadeite.

"I'll do it." Ami volunteered.

"I feel faint." I managed to squeak out before the hard ground came up and greeted me. The last thing I heard were the choppy voices of the scouts yelling my name.


	5. Chapter 5

*So, this is a short sweet chapter.

**Chapter 5: Meeting in the Park **

***USAGI'S POV***

I woke up later that day completely drained and famished. I looked at the clock on the nightstand beside me and realized I was still at Rei's. I slowly got up stretching and yawning then made my way out into the common area. Rei sat across from Jadeite quietly discussing shrine business.

"Oh Usagi, you're awake. We've all been so worried. You've slept for almost 19 hours. How are you feeling? Should you even be walking around?" Rei gushed out.

"I'm okay Rei. My body is still sore, but the sleep helped so much. Thank you for bringing me in yesterday and taking care of me." I replied

"Jadeite was the one to carry you in and checked on you all yesterday. Of course, we were all here and worried, but he helped a lot. Grandpa has even hired him to help out here at the shrine because we are getting so busy. Plus, he really doesn't have anywhere to go." Rei said.

"Thank you, Jadeite, that was very kind of you. I knew you were a good person. Don't let your past deeds bring you down or define who you are. I'm glad everything is working out for you. I hope we can do the same for the rest of the Shitennou" I said without thinking.

"Don't go inflating his ego. And damn Usagi, are you sure your feeling okay? That almost sounded mature." Rei giggled.

"Maybe I slept too long. But I've got to go. I want to get some study time in this weekend and read my new manga." I laughed.

I said my goodbyes and made my way home to shower and change into something a little more comfortable. I felt bad for leaving but I didn't particularly want to spend the day with anyone. I still felt upset with myself and just wanted to be alone, yet I felt happy for Jadeite. He deserved a second chance and I'm glad the girls are treating him well.

It was October, but the sun was shining and didn't appear to have a cloud in the sky. A great day for the park. It was getting a little cold though, but I could handle it. At least I could clear my head for a couple hours before meeting up with Mamoru.

I found a nice shady spot under a big tree and lay down. I was definitely going to order a lot of food at the Crown. I was starving. It's hard to relax with my belly yelling at me. I almost didn't notice when Mamoru approached.

***Mamoru's POV***

I walked aimlessly though the park keeping an eye on my watch every so often. I often came here to clear my head. I've been lost in thoughts of the dark kingdom, sailor moon, the princess and Usagi. Strangely torn over my duties and life. Finding the princess has been my only goal for so long that I don't know how to move forward with my life until find her. This feeling of running in place is disorientating. Yet, Usagi has been plaguing my thoughts more and more lately. Her bright light can flood you and fill you with warmth. Without warning, almost like a moth to a flame, I find myself walking towards the muse herself. With a feeling of longing rising in my chest I stopped and gazed at the scene before me. Her long blonde hair catching rays of sunlight and leave's shadows playing across her chest sent a soft sigh escaping my lips. Being stuck in a moment of captivation she glanced up at me. Her eyes were so pure and inviting that I could only stand there and stare like an idiot. I just couldn't will my feet to move forward.

"You don't have to just stand there, come and join me." She said with a sweet smile.

"Why? So we can both look like weirdos sleeping under a tree? I was just trying to figure out if you were asleep meatball head. Only you could fall asleep in a crowded place like this." I said trying to make up for my lack of charm.

"No, just resting and thinking about things." She sighed. I moved closer to her and sat down noticing how puffy her eyes looked and dark circles under them.

"Are you okay Usagi?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah. I guess. I've just been really busy and needing a break. It's like one thing right after another happens and I'm never ready. You know?" She said closing her eye. Her stomach growled loud enough for me to hear and she blushed laughing. "I think my tummy wants to talk to."

"How about we call off studying today and just get something to eat? You've been doing so well. You deserve a break. Come on bunhead, my treat." I said smiling down at her.

"That sounds great. Are you sure you're not running a fever or something? Why are you being so nice?" She laughed again.

"Because you deserve it and I'm not always an asshole. Come on, let's go get some of Motoki's famous food." I said standing up and offering her my hand. She grabbed my hand and jumped up.

We made our way through the streets while she admired every snack cart. Maybe after lunch we could get some ice cream. It only took a few minutes to get to the Crown. Motoki was standing behind the counter serving some milkshakes to an elderly couple. He looked up as soon as we entered together.

"Hey guys, you have an early study date today?" Motoki asked

"No, just came to get some food. I'm letting Usagi off for the day. Figured she needed a break from all my lecturing." I said. We gave Motoki our order and made our way to a secluded booth in the back. It had become our spot over the last couple weeks. It was easier to study here without all the noise. We ate in a comfortable silence as I studied her. She was on her second plate and still wolfing down food. Didn't this girl ever get full.

"Save some room for dessert Usagi." I laughed.

"There's going to be dessert?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking about taking you to get some ice cream at one of the food trucks in the park. I've been craving some and I know you never turn down sweets." I mumbled. I didn't expect it to be so hard to ask her if she wants some ice cream.

"OH, that would be great Mamoru. By the way my mom said she'd like you to stop by sometime for lunch or dinner. She's been so proud of my work and wants to thank you properly." She replied smiling.

"Tell her I would love to. Now let's get out of here and get that ice cream." I said standing up to go pay while she finished off the rest of my fries.

As I approached Motoki stopped me. "Your money is no good here today. You just be extra good to that girl over there. Got it?" He warned

"I don't know what you mean Toki. We're just friends." I told him with a blush.

"I'm not blind. I know you are sweet on her. She's the only girl you have anything to do with. You always seek her out and tease her. You're always asking about her. You're protective of her. You've chased every guy out of here that shows interest in her. Plus, I'm your best friend. I just know." Motoki rambled.

"I'd never hurt her Motoki." I vowed.

"Damn right you won't, or you'll be dealing with me." He said smiling. I returned the smile and went to wait for Usagi by the door. She really was stunning and only a couple years younger than me. I can understand why Motoki is protective of her. She came skipping her way to the door. It wasn't too cold outside, but it was chilly enough to make her shiver. I shrugged off my green jacket and put it around her. We again made our way past the busy street filled with a different assortment of venders and food trucks until we found the one she had been drooling for when we first walked by. I order us two large scoops and payed.

"Want to go back to the park with these? Its less crowded there." She suggested.

"Sure. Sounds fine to me. Lead the way." Why was I feeling so nervous all of a sudden? This is the first time we've really spent time together without studying or bickering. And without teasing her I don't really know what to say. But she seemed fine carrying the conversation. We found the same tree and sat under it.

"Thank you for the jacket. It was getting a little chilly." She said.

"You're welcome. Figured you'd need it more than me." I said

"Well it was sweet." She said leaning over and giving me a peck on the cheek. That one simple act broke all my resolve. I leaned towards her and slipped my hand around her neck and stared into her endless blue eyes. This was it. She tilted her head back and I took my shot. My lips touched hers softly at first and she tasted so sweet and divine that my kisses turned hungry and harder. She moaned into my mouth and it was my undoing. I could have lost myself right here in her. I wanted to. I wanted her.

I broke the kiss and my surroundings came back into focus. She just stared at me.

"I should get going. I'm sorry if I broke any boundaries." I said looking down.

"You didn't. Thank you for everything Mamoru. I've had an amazing day with you." She giggled.

"Well text me soon and let me know that you got home safely. Or maybe I should walk you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. You can text me too." She replied leaning forward and making the world melt away once again just by kissing me. If I didn't get out of here my hormones were going to get the best of me and I was going to make an ass of myself.

"Goodbye Usagi. I'll see you soon." I promised. "One last thing…" I said pulling a rose out from my pocket and handing it to her. "Sleep well tonight."


	6. Chapter 6: Training plans and the Baka g

**Chapter 6: Training plans and the Baka gets Jealous **

***Usagi's POV***

Ah, Saturday's. My favorite day of the week. The day I get to sleep in and stay in pj's for as long as I wanted. I quickly brushed through my loose hair and let it fall around my shoulders. Deciding I'd change later, I stayed in my pink bunny pajamas, and danced around my room. Mamoru had kissed me so passionately that I was still riding the high of it even weeks later, constantly replaying it in my mind and dreaming about more kisses. Our study sessions have been tense the last week with both of us barely speaking and we had become awkward around each other. I would catch him staring at my lips and blushing when I caught him. I wonder what if he thought about our kiss as much as I have. What was holding him back? I don't understand the mixed signals, but I've never really been in this situation. Was I a terrible kisser? What if I did something wrong? He didn't. His lips were perfect. So soft and sweet from the ice cream.

Thinking of the ice cream my tummy gave a growl. I could smell my mom cooking something downstairs. I slowly made my way down the stairs. I could hear the tv broadcasting the news as my dad watched attentively. Shingo was already at the table eating breakfast when I entered.

"Dang sis, I didn't expect to see you out of bed so early. Was it the smell of food that beckoned you down?" Shingo laughed.

"Leave Usagi alone Shingo. She's got plans with her friends today." My mother smiled. "They actually just called Usagi. They asked if you'd be available to meet them at Rei's."

"Oh, I guess I will after I eat then." I said lamenting that I couldn't go back to bed like I had wanted.

"You know, Usagi, with all these attacks going on I'm not sure if I feel comfortable with you walking on your own anymore. Your mother and I can start driving you kids around." My dad chimed in.

"Dad that really isn't practical, you know." I said trying to change his mind.

"Besides honey Mamoru has been driving her around quite a bit anyways after their studying. Maybe she could start using a bike though." My mom suggested. Hearing his name brought a blush to my face.

"I think we should enroll her in self defense classes. I'm not budging on that. Why don't you and the girls take a look at a couple of dojos? Find one you like, I'll pay your membership fee, and anything you may need." He said hugging me. It didn't sound like a bad idea. We had been planning on extra training anyways so this might just help.

"Yeah, that's a great idea dad. I'll even see if I can get my friends to join me." I smiled at him.

I piled my plate with yummy goodness and inhaled it within 5 minutes. In 20 more minutes, I was dressed and out the door heading to Rei's.

I walked up the path to the Shrine and could already hear Luna speaking to Ami. I turned the corner and waved at my friends sitting on the steps. They all looked pretty serious and I felt my stomach drop a little. Had there been another attack? No, they would have called me.

"What's up guys?" I asked setting down.

"Luna and Jadeite have been going over more about the rainbow crystals. We knew they were important but not this grave." Ami responded.

"Beryl wants all seven crystals to revive Queen Metalia. We now have the indigo crystal from Rei's grandfather. We also know that Tuxedo Mask had taken one from the battle with the priest you all fought a while ago." Jadeite recapped. "Another general named Zoisite possess a black crystal that can detect and extract the rainbow crystals from those that carry them." He went on.

"So maybe we should just ask Tuxedo Mask to team up with us and keep the crystals safe." I suggested. As the words came out of my mouth, I noticed Luna's frown deepen.

"We still aren't sure if we can trust him. Jadeite knows that he wasn't in league with Beryl but that doesn't mean that he would help or benefit us." Luna argued.

"I don't see why you can't just give it a shot." I fired back.

"We still have yet to find our princess Usagi." Luna shouted.

"We have to deal with the present danger first Luna, or we won't be here to keep the princess safe." I said.

Luna looked surprised for a moment then nodded her head. "You've been changing. Making better decisions and acting altogether different Usagi. Even at home I've noticed small changes. I'm proud of you. But that aside I do have to begrudgingly agree. Ami and I were planning the best way to protect the crystals. We think if each of us have one then we can better keep them safe. Should that be our course of action?"

I blinked at her trying to process the compliment. "I think that is a good idea. I also have something else I'd like to suggest." I said timidly. "I think we should all start attending self-defense lessons at a dojo and work on new techniques that we can bring to battle. At the moment all we're doing is relying on our powers and jumping this way and ducking every minute. What happens when our attacks don't help? What happens if we are in hand to hand combat?" I said looking back at Luna who looked like she was about to faint from confusion.

There was complete silence. I thought Rei would be the first to laugh at me, but she stood up and walked to my side.

"As crazy as it is, I have to agree with Odongo atama." She said smiling at me. "For once not a dumb idea." I smiled to myself. It was my dad's idea, but they didn't have to know that.

"Your all welcome to come try mine out. They are always accepting new students. Plus, one of the instructors is a total hottie. He reminds me so much of my ex. So beautiful and strong. If we leave now you will be able to meet him and sign up." Makoto said jumping up.

"I'm in." We all said in unison.

***Mamoru's POV***

I picked up my phone for the seventh time in the last hour. Maybe I should just call her and ask if she wanted to get some lunch. Nothing weird about that. All the reasons not to see her outside of studying I had managed to come up with were weak. I'm just being a coward. I sighed into my coffee.

"So, you gonna tell me what's on your mind" Motoki asked. I looked up at him. I've thought about telling him, but something just wouldn't let me. "Is it about a certain blonde-haired beauty we both know? Maybe spending time with her you've been experiencing these weird feelings in your chest, or other regions?" He went on in a slightly mocking tone. "Those are normal when you like a girl. Even encouraged. Are you scared to call her?"

"I…" The lie I prepared was useless. Motoki knew me better than anyone and I should trust in his advice. "I kissed Usagi!" I blurted out instead.

"Really? Did she slap you or something?" Motoki asked interested.

"What? No. She kissed me back. It happened like 2 weeks ago." I confided.

"So, why haven't you asked her out on a real date? You've just been staring at books and homework with her." Motoki asked confused.

"I'm tutoring her, I take that seriously, I promised her father, and I don't know where to go from here. She hasn't tried to kiss me or anything, shes still stubborn as hell, doesn't want to listen, and he still bickers with me." I said exasperated.

"You really like her, don't you?" Motoki smiled.

"You know how much I like her Toki, but my life isn't safe. What if she gets dragged into it somehow? She's almost 18 and I'm already 20." I explained.

"I think she will be fine. Honestly Mamoru, don't stress about the what ifs. She is safe with you. The age thing is just stupid. You just now turned 20 and still you're only 3 years older than her. It isn't like you are robbing the cradle." Motoki laughed. "Reika is 2 years than I am."

"I don't know. It's all just so complicated." I sighed again slumping in my seat.

"Only because you are making it complicated. Ask her to dinner! Be a gentleman. Don't make fun of her hair or anything else. If she kissed you back it means she likes you. You know you were her first kiss, right?" Motoki laughed. "That means she doesn't know if it was terrible or not." He ducked when I threw a rag at him.

"Fine. I'll ask her tomorrow if she'd like to have dinner with me." I decided standing up. "I have to get home and finish up an essay tonight though. I'll see you later."

"Goodluck!" Motoki yelled as I walked out the door.

I walked home contemplating how I should approach the topic. The streets of Juban were as crowded as ever. I tried not to bump into anyone. I noticed a small girl standing with her mother clutching a Sailor Moon doll and hid a smile. I made it to the cross walk and stared blankly ahead waiting for the signal to walk again. That's when I noticed her in the dojo. She was hard to miss with her long golden pigtails wrapping around her as she tried to block a man's attacks. My pulse quickened not exactly understanding what I was seeing. I rushed to the window to watch just as she tripped into the man's arms. As the man caught her by the waist, they paused and shared a laugh. I felt the heat explode in my chest and tried to shake it off. She was just training. The man was just an instructor. Why did I have a lump in my throat? Maybe it was the way his eyes were looking over her body I thought. What a creep, completely unprofessional, and he should be fired. I was shocked by where my thoughts were heading. I realized that her heart doesn't belong to me but if I don't act soon her affections would be for someone else. I hurried the rest of the way home and tried to keep my jealous thoughts in check of Odongo atama. I had to make my intentions clear and if she is accepting then I'll have to face her father. That thought scared me more than any youma I've ever faced. As the sun was setting, I made up my mind. I'm going to ask Usagi on a real date!


End file.
